Kyrie/Gallery
This page is an image gallery for the 24th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime, Kyrie, which first aired on September 17, 2009. The episode also marks the climax of the final arc of the Pandora Hearts anime, The Chain Invasion Arc, which was created outside of the Pandora Hearts canon. ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::: Gallery Ep24 - 000.png Break-Pandora987.jpeg Ep24 - 001.png Ep24 - 002.png Ep24 - 003.png Ep24 - 004.png Ep24 - 007.png Ep24 - 008.png Ep24 - 009.png Ep24 - 010.png Closeupshockedsharon.png Ep24 - 011.png|Reveil in fire from distance Ep24 - 013.png Ep24 - 014.png Ep24 - 016.png Ep24 - 017.png Ep24 - 018.png Ep24 - 019.png Ep24 - 020.png Ep24 - 021.png Ep24 - 022.png Ep24 - 023.png Ep24 - 024.png|Meanwhile at Pandora's headquarters office Ep24 - 025.png|Pandora's members in panic Ep24 - 026.png|Bernard Nightray during Chain Invasion Ep24 - a.png Ep24 - b.png Ep24 - 027.png Ep24 - 028.png Ep24 - 029.png Ep24 - 030.png Ep24 - 031.png Ep24 - 032.png Ep24 - 033.png Ep24 - 034.png Ep24 - 035.png Ep24 - 036.png Ep24 - 037.png Ep24 - 038.png Ep24 - 039.png Ep24 - 040.png Ep24 - 041.png Ep24 - 042.png Ep24 - 043.png Ep24 - 046.png Ep24 - 045.png Ep24 - 047.png Ep24 - 048.png Ep24 - 049.png Ep24 - 050.png Ep24 - 051.png Ep24 - 052.png Ep24 - 053.png Ep24 - 054.png Ep24 - 055.png Ep24 - 056.png Ep24 - 057.png Ep24 - 058.png Ep24 - 059.png Ep24 - 060.png Ep24 - 061.png Ep24 - 062.png Ep24 - 063.png Ep24 - 064.png Ep24 - 065.png Ep24 - 066.png Ep24 - 067.png Ep24 - 068.png Ep24 - 069.png Oz has a gun.jpg Ep24 - 070.png Ep24 - 70.5.png Ep24 - 071.png Ep24 - 072.png Ep24 - 073.png Ep24 - 074.png Ep24 - 075.png Ep24 - 076.png Ep24 - 077.png Ep24 - 078.png Ep24 - 079.png Ep24 - 080.png Ep24 - 081.png Ep24 - 082.png Ep24 - 083.png Ep24 - 084.png Ep24 - 085.png Some Chains.jpg Ep24 - 086.png Ep24 - 087.png Ep24 - 088.png Ep24 - 089.png Ep24 - 090.png Ep24 - 091.png Ep24 - 092.png Ep24 - 093.png Ep24 - 094.png Ep24 - 095.png Ep24 - 096.png Ep24 - 097.png Ep24 - 098.png Ep24 - 099.png Ep24 - 100.png Ep24 - 101.png Ep24 - 102.png Ep24 - 103.png Ep24 - 104.png Ep24 - 105.png Ep24 - 106.png Ep24 - 107.png Ep24 - 108.png Ep24 - 109.png Ep24 - 110.png Ep24 - 111.png Ep24 - 112.png Ep24 - 112.5.png Ep24 - 113.png Ep24 - 114.png Ep24 - 115.png Ep24 - 116.png Ep24 - 117.png Ep24 - 118.png Ep24 - 119.png Ep24 - 120.png Ep24 - 121.png Ep24 - 122.png Ep24 - 123.png Ep24 - 124.png Ep24 - 125.png Ep24 - 126.png Ep24 - 127.png Ep24 - 128.png Ep24 - 129.png Ep24 - 130.png Ep24 - 131.png Ep24 - 132.png Ep24 - 133.png Ep24 - 134.png Ep24 - 135.png Ep24 - 136.png Ep24 - 137.png Ep24 - 138.png Ep24 - 139.png Ep24 - 140.png Ep24 - 141.png Ep24 - 142.png Ep24 - 143.png Ep24 - 144.png Ep24 - 145.png Ep24 - 146.png Ep24 - 147.png|Oz and Alice chased by Grim Ep24 - 148.png Ep24 - 149.png Ep24 - 150.png|Dug, Fang and Lottie appears Ep24 - 151.png Ep24 - 152.png Ep24 - 153.png Ep24 - 154.png Ep24 - 155.png Ep24 - 156.png Ep24 - 157.png Ep24-baskervilleaders.png Ep24 - 158.png Ep24 - 159.png Ep24 - 160.png Ep24 - 161.png Ep24 - 162.png Ep24 - 163.png Ep24 - 164.png Ep24 - 165.png Ep24 - 166.png Ep24 - 167.png Ep24 - 168.png Ep24 - 169.png Ep24 - 170.png Ep24 - 171.png Ep24 - 172.png Ep24 - 173.png Ep24 - 174.png Ep24 - 175.55.png Ep24 - 175.png ep24 - 176.png ep24 - 177.png Ep24 - 178.png Ep24 - 179.png Ep24 - 180.png Ep24 - 181.png Anime Jabberwock.jpg Ep24 - 182.png Ep24 - 183.png Ep24 - 184.png Ep24 - 185.png Ep24 - 186.png Ep24 - 187.png Ep24 - 188.png Ep24 - 189.png Ep24 - 190.png Ep24 - 191.png Ep24 - 192.png Ep24 - 193.png Ep24 - 194.png Ep24 - 195.png Ep24 - 196.png Ep24 - 197.png Ep24 - 198.png Ep24 - 199.png Ep24 - 200.png Ep24 - 201.png Ep24 - 202.png Ep24 - 203.png Ep24 - 204.png Ep24 - 205.png Ep24 - 206.png Ep24 - 207.png Ep24 - 208.png Ep24 - 209.png Ep24 - 210.png Ep24 - 211.png Ep24 - 212.png Ep24 - 213.png Ep24 - 214.png Ep24 - 215.png Ep24 - 216.png Ep24 - 217.png Ep24 - 218.png Ep24 - 219.png Ep24 - 220.png Ep24 - 221.png Ep24 - 222.png Ep24 - 223.png Ep24 - 224.png Ep24 - 225.png Ep24 - 226.png Ep24 - 227.png Ep24 - 228.png Ep24 - 229.png Ep24 - 230.png Ep24 - 231.png Ep24 - 232.png Ep24 - 233.png Ep24 - 234.png Ep24 - 235.png Ep24 - 236.png Ep24 - 237.png Ep24 - 238.png Ep24 - 239.png Ep24 - 240.png Ep24 - 241.png Ep24 - 242.png Ep24 - 243.png Ep24 - 244.png Ep24 - 245.png Ep24 - 246.png Ep24 - 247.png Ep24 - 248.png Ep24 - 249.png Ep24 - 250.png Stone jabberwock.png Ep24 - 251.png Ep24 - the five silent.png Ep24 - 253.png Ep24 - 254.png Ep24 - 255.png Ep24 - 256.png Ep24 - 257.png Ep24 - 258.png Ep24 - 259.png Ep24 - 260.png Ep24 - 261.png Ep24 - 262.png Ep24 - 263.png Ep24 - 264.png Ep24 - 265.png Ep24 - 266.png Trivia Category:Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime